


Bonus Chapter for Honeymoon

by StarGoddess



Series: Shadow 'Verse [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Empathy, Established Relationship, F/M, Goa'uld, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Control, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Precognition, Psychic Abilities, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGoddess/pseuds/StarGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazbaby asked for John's POV when he was under Pele's care during the story 'Honeymoon', so here it is.  </p><p>John’s gun clicked empty as the woman got closer.<br/>"They’re going to take me again, Emma," John spoke calmly into her mind, "We agreed on three days, don’t forget."<br/>"John, no," Emma replied, fear easily heard in her tone, "Please, don’t make me do this."<br/>"I think Pele’s here," John informed Emma as the woman in white stepped over the glass, coming close to John, "I don’t have much of a choice."<br/>The woman in white breathed a red gas in John’s face and he struggled against the feeling in his mind.<br/>John felt the connection in his mind go blank, nothing on the other end, when he could no longer struggle against the hold on his mind.  He stood straight, watching uninterested as the woman in white leaned into the car to retrieve the phone Kono had dropped on the ground after the impact from the mini-van.<br/>“He belongs to me now, Antiquitas,” the woman spoke into the phone, “I have left the others alive but unconscious. They belong to my islands, after all. Say goodbye, handsome.”<br/>The woman held the phone up to John, “Goodbye, Emmaline.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Chapter for Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/gifts).



> What it says on the tin. Please read the story entitled 'Honeymoon' in this series so this story makes sense.
> 
> Bold text indicates telepathic speaking.

John shook off the impact from the crash, hearing the loud voices calling his name, telling him to surrender. Not happening. He threw his door open at the same time he drew his gun from behind his back. Chin did the same in front of him, but was hit with a zat blast before he was able to get off a shot. John took careful aim at the men coming towards the car, hitting one in the arm, another in the leg. He realized quickly there were too many of them for the amount of bullets he had and changed his aim, shooting two shots at the dark SUV the men had emerged from, one at the windshield where the driver was, another in the hood where the engine should be. No glass shattering, only a small indentation in the black paint, bullet resistant vehicle then. Back to shooting the men still firing zats in his direction…and the woman in the white suit behind them, striding confidently towards him.

John’s gun clicked empty as the woman got closer.

 **They’re going to take me again, Emma,** John spoke calmly into her mind, **We agreed on three days, don’t forget.**

 **John, no** , Emma replied, fear easily heard in her tone, **Please, don’t make me do this.**   

 **I think Pele’s here,** John informed Emma as the woman in white stepped over the glass, coming close to John, **I don’t have much of a choice.**

The woman in white breathed a red gas in John’s face and he struggled against the feeling in his mind.

 ** _Te amo_** **, Emma.** [Latin: I love you.]

John felt the connection in his mind go blank, nothing on the other end, when he could no longer struggle against the hold on his mind. He stood straight, watching uninterested as the woman in white leaned into the car to retrieve the phone Kono had dropped on the ground after the impact from the mini-van.

“He belongs to me now, _Antiquitas_ ,” the woman spoke into the phone, “I have left the others alive but unconscious. They belong to my islands, after all. Say goodbye, handsome.” [Latin: Ancient]

The woman held the phone up to John, “Goodbye, Emmaline.”

 _Why did I say goodbye that way?_ John wondered to himself. The woman in white ordered him only to say goodbye, not to say goodbye to a specific person. Why had he said goodbye only to Emma?

John watched as the woman tossed the phone back into the car and turned towards him again.

“Hello, beloved,” the woman stroked a hand down the side of John’s face, “I am Pele. I am your new Mistress. You belong to me now.”

“Yes, _Dominae_ ,” John nodded.

“Take off anything that could identify you,” Pele ordered, “Leave it all on the ground.”

John tossed the empty gun he held to the ground and pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, tossing that as well. Pele stomped on the cell phone with her red heel, the screen going dark as it cracked into pieces. John pulled the dog tags out from under his shirt, letting them fall to the ground without a thought. He hesitated for a moment as he looked at his left hand, the dark silver ring on his finger glinting in the warm Hawaiian sun. He felt a wave of regret as he pulled the ring slowly from his hand, the sound of the metal hitting pavement echoing loudly in his ears as he dropped it to the ground.

“Come with me, beloved,” Pele beckoned John towards the SUV, “We have many things to discuss.”

“Yes, _Dominae_ ,” John followed Pele, automatically opening the back passenger door for her when they got close. He climbed in after her, pulling the door shut as the driver pulled away from the intersection.

“Avoid the cameras,” Pele ordered the driver, “Get us back to the house quickly, but make sure we are not followed by anyone.”

“Yes, Mistress,” the driver agreed.

Pele accepted a small device from the hands of the man next to her, turning towards John once more.

“This won’t hurt, beloved,” Pele held the device against John’s right arm, close to his shoulder.

“All done,” Pele smiled, handing the device back to the man on her other side, “I have been waiting a long time for someone like you, beloved. As soon as I saw you, your handsome face and the markings on your arm, I knew you were the one.”

“The one for what, _Dominae_?” John asked curiously.

“The one who will father my child,” Pele stroked a hand across the crystal on John’s right forearm, “A new host for me. A host with the gene of the _Antiqui_ and the genetic memory of the Goa’uld. The host that will allow me to finally take control this pathetic world.”   [Latin: Ancients]

John carefully kept his gaze on Pele’s face, trying to ignore the sensation of wrongness emanating from the feeling of her hand on his arm. This woman was his _Dominae_. It was an honor to be chosen for this. So why did his skin crawl when she touched him?

“I am honored you chose me, _Dominae_ ,” John spoke evenly.

“As you should be,” Pele curled closer to John.

 

_*H50*SGA*H50*SGA*H50*SGA*H50*_

 

John followed Pele through the house, decorated in warm shades with expensive furniture, going into the large basement. John felt the familiar tingle of Ancient technology, dulled by the red fog covering his mind.

“I have collected these things over many hundreds of years,” Pele guided John through the room with her arm linked with his, “Dedicating much of my time to studying them, learning how they work. I have found very few who can operate any of it and none worthy of being my host. Now that you are with me that can change.”

“Yes, _Dominae_ ,” John agreed easily.

“Come, beloved,” Pele smiled up at John, “Dine with me this evening. My chef has prepared many delicacies for us to share. We’ll eat and you can tell me more about yourself.”

“Of course, _Dominae_ ,” John nodded, leading Pele back up the stairs.

John ate a long meal with Pele, answering questions about his childhood and his love of flying, his limited experience with the Stargate on Earth. He avoided talking about Atlantis, his life there, the true extent of his link with the City and…Emma. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to tell his new Mistress about Emma and all the wonderful things about her, only that he knew he shouldn’t say anything. Pele only asked about her once, indirectly, when she wanted to know if someone would be coming after him. John thought about his answer carefully before answering. He unconsciously reached for the part of his mind that would sometimes let him see things before they happened, only to find another blank spot, his brain unwillingly to provide him with the information. He settled on telling Pele that he assumed someone from the SGC would come after him eventually, since he himself had ingrained a ‘no one gets left behind’ policy in many of them. He told her Colonel Baran would most likely insist on coming for him, as well as members of the Five-O task force now that they knew about the Stargate program.

Pele dismissed Emma as threat, which made John internally happy for a reason he didn’t understand, and made plans to take control of the Five-O task force. She took him around the house, familiarizing him with the security features and introducing him to the men she used as her personal security force. John was unimpressed by the men, dismissing most of them cannon fodder should any of the SGC forces come to the house. One of them provided him with a chrome-plated Browning Hi-Power and a holster to be worn on his belt at the hip. John spent several minutes getting used to the unfamiliar gun, worn in an unfamiliar way.

It was just after midnight according to John’s watch, when Pele decided to ready herself for bed. His Mistress ordered John to attend her in the bath and he tried to decline politely, feeling once again a vague, unshakeable sense of wrongness about her, citing that he wanted to continue to review security for the house in order to better protect her. Pele denied his request, assuring him that it would be a long time before anyone found the house.

John was forced… _allowed_ , he corrected himself quickly, to stand by and watch as his Mistress lounged in the large white tub, filled to the brim with bubbles that smelled unnaturally sweet. After an hour of waiting patiently, Pele finally emerged from the tub, wrapping herself in the towel John held out for her. As she moved over to the counter, picking up a bottle of lotion in the same too-sweet smell, John heard the first shots from outside the house.

“Bring them to me alive, beloved,” Pele commanded, spreading the lotion across her tanned skin, “I have plans for them as well.”

John had to concentrate hard to suppress the instinctive, sarcastic ‘I told you so’ that threatened to leave his mouth.

“Yes, _Dominae_ ,” John inclined his head before quickly leaving the bathroom.

John ignored the faint internal pull he felt to head towards the gunfire, stopping the four men he encountered, one of them he remembered from his introductions as a Goa’uld, ordering them to follow him down the opposite hallway upstairs. He choose a room for the four men, ordering them to conceal themselves, then did the same himself as he heard the loud concussive noise of flash-bangs being detonated. He drew his gun, steadying his quiet breaths in a practiced manner as he heard a glass shattering.

John’s heart stuttered once when he heard a familiar voice echo through the large house.

“I know you’re here, Pele,” Emma’s voice drew closer as she came up the stairs, “Release Colonel Sheppard and I’ll kill you quickly.”

John heard a second set of footsteps coming towards the hallway, the doors leading to empty rooms being opened quietly. Just as the door to the room he had concealed himself in opened, Emma yelled again.

“Listen, you repulsive, arrogant bitch,” Emma shouted as she stepped back out of the room, “I’m going to find you one way or another. If you make me waste time looking for your stupid ass, it’s going to make me cranky.”

John chose that moment to come out of his hiding spot silently, flicking the safety off his gun and pressing it to the base of Emma’s neck.

“Wouldn’t want you to get cranky,” John drawled.

McGarrett whirled around, aiming his gun at John over Emma’s shoulder.

“Put your weapons down, Commander McGarrett,” John ordered, concentrating on keeping the weapon pointed at his wife, at _Colonel Baran_ the red fog of his mind insisted, steady, “Slowly.”

“Let her go,” McGarrett countered, not lowering his weapon, “You’re not going to shoot your own wife.”

“You obviously don’t know me very well. Colonel Baran,” John kept his eyes on McGarrett, “Tell the Commander to disarm or I’m going to put a bullet through your brain stem.”

“John, please,” the pleading tone in her voice was so clear to John, “This isn’t you. You don’t have to-”

“Now,” John pressed the gun harder against her neck, cutting her off as the red fog pressed harder into his mind.

“Commander,” Emma spoke the rank quietly as the four men John ordered to hide finally made their appearance a couple doors down.

John watched as McGarrett turned just enough to see the four men before he spoke again.

“All right,” McGarrett moved his finger away from the trigger, “There’s no need for violence.”

“Says the man who shot a dozen men getting in here,” John stated dryly, not bothering to suppress the sarcasm since his Mistress wasn’t here.

John watched as McGarrett unclipped the MP5 from his vest, laying it gently on the ground, then reaching carefully for his Sig Sauer, placing it next to the MP5 and raising his hands.

“Your vest, your radio,” John commanded, then the memory of McGarrett in a nice suit surfaced, “and your back up piece.”

McGarrett undid the straps on his vest, pulling it over his head and adding it to the pile on the floor before lifting up the bottom of his black cargoes, taking off the entire holster that contained his back up gun.

“That’s it,” McGarrett pulled the earpiece from his ear on tossed it to the ground with everything else, “There’s nothing else.”

“Cuff him,” John ordered the men behind McGarrett.

Two of the larger men came forward, names forgotten or dismissed as unimportant to John, one of them holding a set of thick silver cuffs connected by a heavy chain. One of the men pulled McGarrett's arms in front of him and snapped the cuffs tightly in place while the other kept his zat trained on McGarrett.

“And now you, Colonel Baran,” John stepped back out of what he knew was Emma’s effective range, but didn’t lower his gun, still fighting his body to hold it steady, “Disarm,” he ordered, then another spare thought ran through John’s mind and he added, “Keep in mind, I know you. If you try anything, Commander McGarrett dies instantly.”

“You do know me, John,” Emma unclipped her MP5, setting on the ground next to the other weapons, “Just like you know this is wrong. You are being controlled.”

“Less talking, Colonel,” John ordered, more red fog pressing down the natural instincts he had toward her.

Emma unzipped her vest, placing it on the ground, adding the black Glocks she carried on each thigh, one at a time, to the growing pile. She slipped the earpiece off and threw it on the pile.

Another memory of Emma drifted past the fog; her blindfolded, fighting two men with knives, sweat glistening on her skin and grin on her face.

“Knives,” John commanded, “All of them.”

Emma reached behind her back for a long black knife, behind her belt buckle for a short silver one, and in her right boot for a slim black knife, setting all three of them carefully on the ground and raising her hands.

“Cuff her,” John ordered the last of the men. John felt he was forgetting something, wondering if he should search the two of them, but the feeling passed quickly as Emma spoke again.

“Chains, John? Really?” EJ sighed heavily as the men snapped the cuffs in place.

“These will take you at least ninety seconds to pick,” John finally lowered the gun, slipping it into the holster on his belt, “ _If_ you get out of them before someone here kills you, you deserve to get away. Follow me.”

John wasn’t sure why he had told her that, something inside him telling him that she needed the information.

“Where are we going?” Emma questioned, “Perhaps a dungeon to go with these chains?”

“My Mistress wants to speak with you,” John answered calmly, again adding something for a reason he didn’t quite understand, “I’d suggest you behave from now on.”

“There are so many things wrong with that statement,” something in John rejoiced at the habitual sarcastic tone in Emma’s voice, “I don’t even know where to start. Firstly, you used the word ‘Mistress’, which is just plain ridiculous.”

John heard Emma stumble slightly as she continued, “Shove me again and I’ll break your fucking nose. Secondly, saying she wants to ‘speak with me’ is not entirely accurate. More likely, she wants to ask me questions then have one of her goons torture me when I don’t answer to her satisfaction. You know, typical cliché behavior for an ugly snake-head bitch.”

John heard the loud crunch of soft bone. He turned immediately to see Emma moving quickly, ducking under Laka’s grip and moving around to kick him behind the knee, wrapping the chain binding her hands together around his neck as he fell to his knees, pulling it tight as John finally thought to pull his gun out.

“Thirdly,” Emma drew the chain tighter, Laka now gagging for air, “There is absolutely nothing wrong with my behavior.”

“Release him,” John aimed the gun at McGarrett, remembering she valued other lives above her own, but kept his eyes on Emma, “Immediately.”  

“You aren’t going to shoot him, John,” John saw the move coming as Emma switched her grip slightly, snapping Laka’s neck and dropping him to the floor, “Your bitch of a Mistress wants to talk to us both.”

“That was stupid, Emmaline,” John answered without thinking. The red fog pressed hard against John’s brain as he remembered his _Dominae’s_ order to take them alive. He considered his options rapidly, then changed his grip on the weapon he held, hitting Emma across the face, “He was one of my Mistress’ most trusted.”

“Why do you think I snapped his neck?” Emma spoke defiantly. John’s heart seized again when he saw the bruise already forming on her face around the bloody gash high on her cheekbone, _that he put there_ , “One less snake for me to kill later.”

“I told you,” John wrapped his empty hand around the front Emma’s neck and shoved her hard against the wall, “to behave yourself.”

John kept his tone calm, red fog making him unable to do anything to help Emma _when he so desperately wanted to warn her_.

“I am behaving,” she insisted evenly, “Maybe you should’ve be more specific.”

“Let me be extremely clear this time,” John leaned closer, wanting to be near to her, tightening his grip on Emma’s throat to satisfy the red fog, “If you do anything like that again, Commander McGarrett will be the one to pay the price,” a memory of her with a thin knife in her hand, calmly digging into a wound as a Wraith Queen howled in pain rose to the surface, “You’re not the only person capable of inflicting a great deal of pain, _Chaos_. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Emma gasped out the word.

“Good,” John released her suddenly, unable to resist the red fog urging him to step back from her any longer. He looked down at the man still kneeling on the floor holding his bloody nose, “And you, get your stupid ass up. You’ll be punished later.”

“Yes, sir,” the man scrambled up.

“You good?” McGarrett asked quietly as Emma rubbed a hand across her throat.

“Good,” Emma nodded at him and John had to suppress a stray jealous thought.

“How touching,” John drawled, “Let’s go.”

John turned back around, not looking at Emma somehow made his urge to comfort her lessen. He led them back to his _Dominae’s_ room, opening both doors.

“Stay here,” John ordered once McGarrett and Emma were far enough in the room. He moved forward in the room, red fog making him duck his head respectfully as he spoke, “ _Dominae_ , I have brought the intruders to you.”

“Thank you, beloved,” Pele’s voice came from her large closet, “I’m just getting changed. I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Don’t get changed on my account,” Emma yelled, “I don’t give a shit what you look like. Do you give a shit what the bitch looks like Steve?”

“Nope,” McGarrett replied easily.

“Hold your tongue,” one of the men behind Emma and McGarrett ordered.

John knew what Emma was going to say before she even opened her mouth and was careful to keep the smile off his face as she spoke.

“Oh good lord,” she rolled her eyes, “Here we start with the clichés already. How am I supposed to ‘hold my tongue’, you imbecile? Shall I just grab it between my fingers? Or am I supposed to use some sort of device to hold it?”

“Be quiet,” John commanded, red fog telling him his _Dominae_ wouldn’t appreciate Emma’s wit like he did.

“See?” Emma looked over her shoulder, “That was what you meant to say. ‘Hold my tongue.’ Moron. You obviously weren’t hired for your brain power.”

“You are fiery,” Pele laughed as she emerged from the closet. John watched her cross the room, red fog delighting in the way her body looked in the silk gown.

“You’ve been injured,” Pele pulled the black beanie from Emma’s hair and John watched as her blonde braids tumbled down. He remembered what those strands felt like running through his fingers as she laid her head in his lap, sleeping peacefully. John shook himself internally as his _Dominae_ gripped Emma’s chin with gold-tipped fingers, “What a shame to mar that pretty face. What happened?”

“She killed Laka,” John answered automatically, then added cautiously “and broke that idiot’s nose.”

“And you hit her in punishment.  Very well,” Pele released Emma’s chin to look over at the man with the still bleeding nose, “And this one?”

“Shoved her forward as we were walking in the hall,” John explained, choosing words carefully as he continued, “Colonel Baran told him that if he shoved her again, she would break his nose. He didn’t listen.”

“I see,” Pele nodded, looking at the two uninjured men, “Take him away. Impress on him proper manners, then get his face fixed. If you can’t make him look pleasant, find something for him to do out of my sight.”

“Yes, _Dominae_ ,” the two men grabbed the third by the arms and dragged him out of the room.

“You’re entirely right, _Antiquitas_ ,” Pele turned back to Emma once the doors closed behind the others, “I didn’t choose him for his brains. He was quite handsome, before you marred him, and has such lovely muscles.”

“I hope you’re not expecting me to apologize for that,” Emma raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Pele smiled sweetly, “After all, you did give him a fair warning. Let me do the same for you. You’ve already killed two of my trusted. If you harm any more of them-”

“Let me stop you right there,” Emma interrupted, “I’ve been threatened by far worse than you. There’s nothing you can say that will convince me not to kill all of the snake-heads I find.”

Pele took a step back, moving out of the way, and John knew what was expected of him now. John backhanded Emma across the face, placing the blow in a way that would satisfy both the red fog and his need to not hurt her.

“I don’t like rudeness,” Pele spoke calmly, “Do not interrupt me, child.”

“I was never a child,” Emma held Pele’s gaze, something haunted in her, John pushed the fog aside for a second, _beautiful violet eyes_ , “What do you want from us? You wouldn’t have ordered us captured alive if you didn’t have something planned.”

“Maybe I just wanted to see what the splinter in my finger looked like,” Pele suggested.

“Then you wouldn’t have kept Commander McGarrett alive,” Emma replied.

“Maybe I have plans for the good Commander,” Pele shifted her gaze to McGarrett, looking him over from top to bottom.

“Then John would’ve killed me when I snapped that guy’s neck,” Emma rolled her eyes, “Please don’t insult my intelligence.”

“You’re quite right,” Pele smiled, “I do have plans for both of you. Commander McGarrett will be infected with my nish’ta and sent back to his life. Having the head of the Five-O task force answer to me will prove to be quite useful, I’m sure.”

“Never going to happen,” McGarrett insisted.

 _That’s what I thought too_ , John heard his own voice inside his head, _and look how that turned out_.

“I’d prefer not to mark you before you go back,” Pele looked over to McGarrett, “But there are many other ways to hurt you, Commander. Keep that in mind.”

“And me?” Emma drew Pele’s attention away from McGarrett, _protecting him_ , John’s mind supplied, “You can’t use the nish’ta on me, it won’t work. And I’m not leaving here without John.”

“I could use your body as a host,” Pele countered, “Then you would no longer have a choice in the matter.”  

 _No!_ John’s inner voice battled the red fog in earnest at that statement.

“I’d be discovered as a host before I got anywhere near the Stargate,” Emma argued, “You’d have to keep me here on Earth. I wouldn’t last very long here.”

“As a host, you would be much stronger,” Pele considered, “Your body able to sustain more damage, heal faster.”

 _No, Emma would hate that. Her worst nightmare is being used to hurt others again. You can’t do that to her_.

“I can take plenty of damage,” Emma snorted, masking the terror John knew she was feeling, “and I already heal faster than a normal person. I’m stronger than most people of the same size. That’s not what I was referring to when I said I wouldn’t last on this planet.”

“What did you mean, _Antiquitas_?” Pele questioned.

“Do you know what an Ashrak is?” EJ asked carefully.

“Of course,” Pele nodded.

“I was something similar for the humans,” Emma replied evenly, _they used you, Em_ , _it’s not your fault_ , “I’m wanted in over three dozen countries. There’s a price on my head in most of the Eastern hemisphere. It was only recently that my situation changed in this country.”

“Shiro told me you were extremely dangerous,” Pele said thoughtfully, “I didn’t realize he was being serious.”

 _You have no idea_ , John smiled to himself.

“The only reason I haven’t killed Shiro yet,” Emma informed her, “is because he is still useful to me.”

“That leaves me very few options,” John’s inner voice screamed as his Mistress, _as the Goa’uld_ ran a finger down Emma’s face.

“There’s really only two ways this is can end,” Emma spoke evenly. John could see the tight control she was exercising, forcing herself to stay still as Pele touched her, “Either I kill you, painfully if you keep touching me without my permission, or you kill me, in which case I ascend and wipe you from existence.”

“Except that if you ascend, _Antiquitas_ ,” Pele laughed and slapped Emma across the face with her empty hand, “There are rules. The Others will stop you.”

“I guess I’ll just have to kill you in this life,” Emma shrugged in a practiced nonchalant way.

“You forgot one option,” Pele gestured to John. The red fog grew stronger as she looked at him and John moved away to a small table his _Dominae_ had pointed out earlier, “I keep you here, drugged heavily so you can’t escape, and have you tortured for the information you hold.”

“You could,” Emma agreed, “But it’s not going to end well for you.”

“We’ll see,” Pele turned to McGarrett, getting less than an inch from his face and exhaling a small cloud of red gas, “I am your Mistress now, Commander McGarrett, and you will refer to me as such. You will be loyal to me above all others.”

“Yes, Mistress,” McGarrett nodded slowly as John filled the needle waiting for him.

“Good boy,” Pele reached down, using the gold device on her hand to unlock the chains from McGarrett’s wrists, letting them clatter to the floor, “Come kneel before your new _Dominae_.”

“Yes, Mistress,” McGarrett moved to kneel beside Pele.

“Oh, yay,” Emma rolled her eyes again, “I was afraid we were going to have to skip the whole ‘kneel before your master’ cliché. Glad you worked that in.”

“I’m glad you’re amused,” John’s sarcasm came out in response to hers, “You’ll love this next part.”

 _I’m sorry, Emma_.

“I’m sure I will,” John pushed the needle into her arm as gently as he could, the red fog growing stronger as he depressed the plunger.

“This drug was developed by a dear friend of mine,” Pele started petting McGarrett absently, “He modified it from-”

“I don’t care about the backstory,” Emma interrupted, “It’s truth roofies. Won’t make a difference, I’m still not going to tell you what you want to know.”

The red fog forced John to grab Emma’s left shoulder, the one he knew was injured, squeezing tightly on her wound and pushing her to her knees. Another memory floated past as her knees hit the ground; John performing the same action under much different circumstances, both of them with naked skin and knowing smiles.

“My _Dominae_ doesn’t like to be interrupted,” John moved his hand away from Emma’s shoulder in an effort to stop the flood of erotic memories, “Show her some respect.”

“I only give respect to those who deserve it,” Emma took steady breaths, a technique John knew she used to control the pain he had caused her, “A parasite hiding inside a human body pretending to be a Goddess and forcing others to do her bidding doesn’t deserve respect. If you wanted me on my knees, John, all you had to do was ask. Even though I do enjoy it when you get all dominant. Wow, yup, drugs kicked in.”

“Interesting sensation, isn’t it?” Pele asked pleasantly.

“Being pushed to my knees?” Emma grinned, “Normally, yes, it’s quite interesting. I would greatly enjoy this particular sensation under other circumstances. I don’t enjoy the pain in my shoulder, however. I hate getting shot. Jen’s going to be mad when I get back to the City. She gets upset when I get shot. Not that I get shot all the time, although, now that I’m thinking about it, I’ve been shot more often since I came to the City than I did-”

 _You got shot for me_ , John’s inner voice reached out for Emma, _More than once. Saved me from a Genii bullet_.

“I was referring to the sensation of the drug,” Pele interjected.  

“Now that’s not fair,” Emma’s full lower lip stuck out in a pout, “If I’m not allowed to interrupt you, you shouldn’t be allowed to interrupt me. And you should have been more specific about what you were taking about. You can’t get specific answers if you don’t ask specific questions. Where was I? Oh yeah, Jen. She’s going to lecture me for an hour about getting shot. And impaled too, but that wound's already halfway healed. I did mention I heal fast, didn’t I? I’m special like that. Are you going to ask me any questions or did you want me to just keep talking? ‘Cause I can keep talking if you want.”

“How many others of your kind know I’m here?” Pele questioned.

 _There are no others like her_ , John’s inner voice still fought with the red fog, _She is special. Powerful. Beautiful. Intelligent_.

“There are no others of my kind still alive,” Emma responded just as John knew she would, “Unless you count John, in which case there’s only two of us. But I don’t see how him knowing makes a difference since he’s still under control of your nish’ta at the moment. I was a little surprised, at first, that you didn’t snake him, then I figured out that you’re not actually a queen. That’s why you get so upset when one of them dies. You have no way to replace them. That’s also why you have no Jaffa left after all these years, no prim’ta to replace the mature symbiote. I assume that’s also why you haven’t tried to take over more than just these islands. You simply don’t have the manpower to control more than what you already do.”

“You’re stalling,” John wrapped his hand around Emma's neck as the red fog pressed forward, “Aren’t you?” 

“Of course I’m stalling. Don’t be stupid, John,” Emma spoke angrily, “You’re better than that. This is why you shouldn’t use nish’ta, Pele, or whatever you want to call yourself. You took a brilliant strategic mind and turned him into a puppet. You’ve taken away his self-control and replaced it with your control. While that unleashes the darker parts of his personality, it diminishes his capacity for logical thought.”

Emma’s anger at him made John fight once more. He is smarter than this. Why couldn’t he use his brain the way he normally would?

“I don’t need him to think,” Pele insisted hotly, “I need him because of his genetics. Once he has served his purpose, he is expendable to me.”

“Hear that, John,” Emma met John’s eyes and he froze for a second, “Once she’s done with you, she’s going to kill you. And since you’re such the obedient little soldier right now, you didn’t bother to ask what she wants you for.”

“My _Dominae_ has bestowed upon me a great honor,” John released Emma, keeping the confusion he felt from seeping into his voice, “I am to be the father of her new host.”

Emma burst out laughing, the sound tickling down John’s spine warmly, “Oh, John. Rodney is never going to let you live this down. Another alien woman that wants to have your babies. How many does this make? Let’s see, there was Chaya, Teer, Mara, Larrin, and now Pele. You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type, _carissime_.”

 _I don’t want anyone else_ , John argued with the red fog, _I belong to you, just like you belong to me_.

“Enough!” Pele shouted. Red fog filled John’s brain once more when he felt his _Dominae’s_ anger.

“I guess you are the jealous type,” Emma smirked, “John likes to flirt, Pele. He doesn’t even know he’s doing it ninety percent of the time. When he does turn that charm up on purpose, let me tell you, it’s quite the heady experience. He had me half in love with him before I even knew what was happening.”

John punched Emma across the mouth, red fog clouding his mind, dulling his actions so he hit her much harder than he intended, “She said enough. Why are you stalling? Is someone else coming to rescue you?”

Another stutter in John’s heart as Emma spit a mouthful of blood onto the carpet, “No one else is coming.”

“Then why are you stalling?” John grabbed her chin in a hard grip, forcing her head up to look at him, _wanting to see those beautiful violet eyes again_.

“You can’t see it, can you?” Emma met John’s gaze curiously, “You’ve tried, but you can’t. Because using your mental abilities requires a certain amount of self-control that you no longer have.”

 _I can’t_ , John agreed internally, _I can’t see it. There’s something missing in my mind. A piece that should be there that isn’t_.

“Why are you stalling?” John let go of her chin. He remembered Pele’s anger and gripped Emma’s shoulder again, balancing the red fog and his instincts as he moderated the strength in his hand.

“Sixteen minutes, fifty-three seconds. I’m not stalling anymore,” Emma smiled widely. John was saddened when she turned the smile to Pele, “Either you are incredibly stupid or you made several very large mistakes today, Pele. I’m thinking it’s actually both.”

“I am a Goddess,” Pele’s eyes flashed white, “I am superior to you in every way.”

“No, you’re not, you brainless twit,” Emma spat the words and John felt the anger building in her body as it tensed under his hand, “You’re a parasite. You underestimated me, dismissed the warnings you received about me, even when one of those warnings came from my own mouth. You took my husband away from me, made him into a shadow of what he really is in an attempt to control him. You threaten and manipulate to get what you want, demand respect rather than earning it. You’re overconfident, relying on your technology to make people believe you’re more powerful than you really are. But do you want to know what the biggest mistake you made today was?”

“Be quiet!” Pele yelled, raising her right hand, the red crystal in the center of the golden device glowing.

John noticed McGarrett shifting out of the corner of his eye. He renewed his battle with the red fog in his mind, keeping his mouth shut as he suddenly understood. McGarrett slipped his hand into his pocket.

“You’re biggest mistake, you arrogant bitch,” Emma smiled in a way that John knew meant someone was about to get hurt _and he did_ _nothing_ , “was to let me in this room. You should’ve killed me when you had the chance.”

John’s body jerked before collapsing to the ground. He felt the connection between him and Emma burst open, filling the missing pieces in his mind. Steve took John’s gun, standing to aim it at the snake-head on the floor, Emma still on top of her as Danny, Hailey and Edison’s team burst in, P90s ready in front of them.

John felt Emma’s overwhelming anger and fear, love from him layered around everything as she wrapped a hand around Pele’s neck, squeezing hard to hold her steady as she landed more punches across her face, each one punctuated by a harsh word, “John. Is. Not. Yours.”

“Emmaline!” John reached over to grab her fist before she hit Pele again, “Stop. She’s out. I’m fine.”

 **I’m okay,** John insisted, **I’m me. You saved me again.**

“I’m very cross with you, John,” Emma huffed.

John pulled her off Pele, needing to be close to her.

“I know, _dulcis_ ,” John wrapped his arms around Emma, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and shoulders as they sat on the floor.

 **I’m so sorry, Em,** John apologized into her mind, **I tried to fight it as much as I could. I didn’t want to hurt you. Are you okay?**

“My shoulder hurts,” Emma complained into his shirt, “and my face hurts. And my knuckles are starting to hurt too. Bitch has a hard face. And I’m finding it extremely difficult to block everyone else’s emotions out now. I’m getting a migraine and I just _know_ someone’s going to make me get checked out in the infirmary again.”

 **Yes, you’re going to the infirmary,** John laughed into her mind, **I need to know that I didn’t hurt you.**

“What’s up with her?” Danny asked curiously.

“Truth roofies,” Steve shrugged.

 **That stupid bitch took you from me, John,** Emma spoke quietly, **I couldn’t feel you in my head. It was like a piece of me was missing. I don’t like that feeling. Don’t do that again.**

“Ah,” Danny nodded, looking over Steve carefully, “You okay?”

 **I won’t,** John agreed quickly.

“SuperSEAL had it easy,” Emma looked over to Steve, “All he had to do was kneel in front of her and get petted like a cat. I was the one who got beat up.”

“She pet you?” Danny questioned evenly, “You let the evil bitch pet you like a kitty?”

 **They finally kissed, you know,** Emma’s amusement was clear, as well as the happiness she felt for Steve and Danny, **Made out before Danny was beamed up to the _Apollo_.**

“Captain Hailey,” John’s mouth twitched into a smile, “You’d better get the snake-head up to the _Apollo_ before Detective Williams decides to punch her too.”

 **He’d do it too,** Emma assured him, **I like him. He reminds me of Rodney.**

 **That makes you like him?** John wondered.

 **He’s fun to argue with,** Emma smiled into John’s collar as she held him close.

“Yes, sir,” Hailey grinned.

 **Can we go home now?** Emma pleaded, **I miss Tizzy. And the _Cultores_. And the sound of the ocean on New Lantea. It’s not the same here. **

**As soon as we get you checked out,** John agreed easily.

 **You’re explaining to Jen why I’m all beat up,** Emma snorted.

 **Do I have to?** John winced.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, darling! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Check out my tumblr - truestargoddess- for Stargate related things!


End file.
